As shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, a shower head of the prior art comprises a plurality of component parts, which are described hereinafter.
A disk body 1 is provided with a water discharging hole 12, a shaft tube 14 which is in turn provided with a vibrating member 16 and a water flow orienting member 19. The vibrating member 16 is provided with a rotating plate 17 and a baffle 18. The water flow orienting member 19 is provided with a plurality of slots 20 corresponding to the rotating plate 17, and a through hole 21.
A ring piece 22 is provided with a through hole 23 and a plurality of radial ribs 24. The vibrating member 16 and the water flow orienting member 19 are disposed in the ring piece 22 in conjunction with a washer 27. The ring piece 22 is provided with a plurality of water emitting grooves 28 and a sealing ring 30 disposed on the back edge of the through hole 23.
An action ring 31 is provided with ribs 32 and a plurality of moving edges 33.
A clamping ring 34 is engaged with the action ring 31 and provided with a first stepped edge 35, a second stepped edge 36, and inner threads 37.
A rotating seat 39 is provided with a circular protruded edge 40 corresponding to the clamping ring 34, a plurality of recesses 41 corresponding to the ribs 32 of the action ring 31, and a fitting hole 42 which is in turn provided with a sealing ring 43 and a moving rib 44. The rotating seat 39 is further provided with a rotating pillar 45.
A locating disk 47 is disposed in the second stepped edge 36 of the clamping ring 34 and is provided in the center thereof with a tubular portion 48 having ribs 49 and an inner stepped edge 50. The locating disk 47 is provided with a plurality of arresting pillars 51.
A pull member 52 is provided with a longitudinally oriented slide slot 53 corresponding to the moving rib 44 of the rotating seat 39. The pull member 52 is further provided with a tubular seat 55 having a spiral groove 54 and a movable washer 56 disposed in the fitting hole 42 of the pull member 52. The axial hole 57 of the pull member 52 is provided therein with a column 58. The front end of the pull member 52 is in an intimate contact with the sealing ring 30 of the through hole 23. The column 58 urges the water flow orienting member 19 such that a bolt 59 is put through the shaft tube 14 and the through hole 21 of the water flow orienting member 19.
A valve 60 is disposed such that the valve 60 is corresponding in location to the axial hole 57 of the pull member 52, and that the valve 60 is provided with a washer 61. The valve 60 is provided in a rear end thereof with a support ring 62.
A tube connecting member 63 is provided therein with threads 64 and is further provided at the front end thereof with a spherical body 66 having a water admitting hole 65.
A shell 67 is provided at one end thereof with an end portion 68 for receiving the tube connecting member 63. The shell 67 is further provided with a threaded circular portion 69 corresponding in location to the inner threads 37 of the clamping member 34. The locating disk 47 is located between the second stepped edge 36 and the threaded circular portion 69.
Such a prior art shower head as described above is defective in design in that the water is let out by the water discharging hole 12 and the water emitting grooves 28. In light of the movable washer 56 of the pull member 52 displacing between the fitting hole 42 of the rotating seat 39 and the washer 61 of the valve 60 for controlling the flow of water out of the water discharging hole 12, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, or adjusting the flow of water out of the water emitting grooves 28. The water flow is not strong enough to have a showering effect. In addition, the clamping ring 34 is prone to become loosened to result in the simultaneous rotation of the locating disk 47 and the locating seat 39.